


Tanzen

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Tanzen

Steve rannte schon seit einer Ewigkeit Runden um das Washington Memorial, er hatte irgendwann aufgehört sie, zu zählen.   
Auf seinem iPod waren für heute die Greatest Hits der Jackson Five. Tony stahl sich das Gerät jeden Abend um die Musik auszutauschen.   
Damit er irgendwann auch mal etwas Moderneres hörte. 

Je moderner die Songs wurden, desto weniger gefielen sie ihm meist. Zu wenig Rhythmus, der Gesang viel zu gekünstelt.   
Da lobte er sich seine Zeiten. Das Glen Miller Orchester hatte ihn immer wieder eine Gänsehaut verpasst. Hatte ihn träumen lassen, von Tanzabenden zu zweit.

Er konnte zwar nicht tanzen, aber träumen.


End file.
